gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinarii
Dinarii is a region in the Frost Kingdom of Maur. Geography The land of Dinarii is quite heavily forested and edges on freezing temperatures quite frequently, having very mild summers. The land itself is quite mountainous, with peaks almost tearing through the sky itself in some parts.In the northern reaches of Dinarii, there is a cluster of three mountains who have their upper reaches almost melding together in a triangular shape with a flat piece of land coming between the three, almost as if the gods intended it to be so. The serene magi of the region tend to band together here and pray to the gods Dir and Anii, respectively the god of time and the goddess of space.The people of the land tend to gather themselves in underground dwellings carved out of the mountains themselves, preferring to remain as close to the Tri-Peaks of Titum (where the serene magi reside) as they are able as to be in touch with the gods who protect and watch over them. Although, there is another reason the serene magi reside in the Tri-Peaks of Titum. It is because on the winter and summer solstices of each year, an aurora wavers above the flattened area between the peaks, which tends to send people into religious fits of ecstasy. Oddly enough, women tend to be much more likely to receive these fits, which is why the Dir-Anii people of the region praise them and listen to their wise words of wisdom given to them by the gods themselves. People TYe Dir-Anii are the people of the land of Din-Arii, and are named after the gods they worship atop the Tri-Peaks of Titum. They generally prefer to carve underground dwellings in the three mountains as to remain closer to their gods. Some Dir-Anii however, are driven crazy by the Solstice Aurora and the visions it gives them. They are then forced to wander the land, getting lost in the forests and mountains, scavenging off the land in their brief moments of sanity to be able to survive. They are known as the Lost Ones and are feared by the other Dir-Anii, as they are ill omens of the gods' wrath if you were to question them. Resources Rare and valuable Divining Sapphires are the most prized resource of the Dir-Anii people, as they have been found to contain essence of the gods themselves. As such, they are used by the Serene Magi of the region to further their worship and to focus all their will on learning more about their ancestors. These exquisite gems are found deep within the mountains of Dinarii, and are mined from them by the Dir-Anii people so they can remain closer to the gods and be protected by them. There are strange beings in the world, but none are stranger than the Serene Magi of Dinarii. They are all tall, thin, and almost sickly looking, beings of both genders. They wear long hooded robes made of fur and always carry around a small Divining Sapphire with them that they mutter reverently into. The Divining Sapphire itself has a shimmering light inside it, much like the aurora of the solstice that shows above the Tri-Peaks of Titum twice a year, so as to ensure they remain in contact with the gods always. The Dir-Anii desire luxury goods above all, anything from precious metals such as gold and silver, gemstones, fancy drinks, or even hard-to-make clothing such as ballgowns trimmed with lace, and would keep them around their homes as if the gods gifted them to them for their fervent worship. Religion The people of the region follow the wisdom of the holy women of their region who have been given the words of the gods themselves by the Solstice Aurora as well as the Serene Magi who directly convey the meaning of the crazed gibberish said by those in fits of religious euphoria. The god Dir and the goddess Anii, respectively the god of time and the goddess of space, are the two deities who watch over this region and who punish those with ill will in their hearts if they dare to be on the Tri-Peaks of Titum during either solstice. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18930987&postcount=62 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris